Darkened Love
by sango92
Summary: Yuki Cross has secrets Big secrets what happens when her world turns upside down and not for the better. yukixkaname, and yukixzero some lime and lemons in later chapters Being re written so this is on Haiatus
1. chapter 1

Well here it is chapter 1! Dun-dun –dun gasp! Well I want to thank sesshoumarusmoonbeam, and Nightfall2525 for being my first reviewers! Well with out futher delay I give you chapter1 of Darkened love!

Disclaimer: I don not own vampire knight …………I wish I did though.

* * *

"hi yuki" said a very bright and clommy girl on this a Monday morning.

Two days had passed and not one thing had gone wrong.

'good now maybe I can het back to my normal life just as long as I don't see him and I don't go back everything will be fine' she thought.

This morning was hard like all Monday ,morning to get up it being Monday but also because of what had happened Friday night. Yuki

had a lot to worry about. That alone bothered her for if something happened she would be forced to act and that would not be good for

she would be found out. Why oh why did she have to have this gift, and why did she have to posses so much knolawdge that would

make her very dangerous. No one had known until now and she could only hope that no one else found out.

"hi how are you today morgan?" said yuki at the site of the girl who called her name.

"the same, it has been rather boring since Jay left, but it can't be helped." Replied morgan

Morgan had mouse brown neck long hair and green eyes, she was the same age as yuki and the two were the very good friends morgan was also a inches taller then yuki.

"I know what you mean. I wonder what has happened to him I am really worried." Said yuki

" I know you two were so close and we all know about you two being and item and everything." Said morgan

"what are you talking about morgan, we were friends and nothing more, who told you soething like that?" asked a very confused yuki.

" well to be honest we heard it from the new guy." Replied morgan

"oh really and whats the new uys name?" asked yuki

" well I think he said his name is zero kiryu." Said morgan

"what Zero?!" exclaimed yuki

" yeah and he seems to know a lot, wait you know him and you didn't tell me and here I thought we were friends." Said morgan getting dramatic and the end of her sentence.

" I see." Said yuki while deep in thought and also ingnoring morgans dramatic ending.

"yuki are you all right?" Morgan asked seeing her friend deep in thought

" huh? Oh yeah, sorry morgan but I gotta go." Said yuki

" oh ok well see ya in class." Said morgan walking away.

'hmm maybe I can go see kaname he might help me. No I need to wait until tonight I mean he is probably asleep anyway' thought yuki.

Just then the bell rang and yuki ran to her class cursing her self for standing around thinkng to much. Yuki ran as fast as she could but

somehow still eneded up being late. As she entered the class room she hear an all to familiar voice talking about themselves. She stopped

dead on the middle of the door. The teacher turned he yelled……………………………

* * *

Well end off chapter 1! Yes I will hopefully get chapter 2 up really soon! I promise! Don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of darkened love! Wow I have 5 reviews already that are awesome! I am really glad that you all like it so much! Well enough of my chatter lets get to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight …………. I wish though

* * *

Recap: As she entered the class room she hears an all too familiar voice talking about themselves. She stopped Dead in the middle of the door. The teacher turned he yelled……………………………

* * *

chapter2

"Miss cross I don't care even if you are the headmasters daughter tardiness is unacceptable do you understand?"

"Yes sensei I am really sorry it won't happen again." Yuki said while bowing in apology to her teacher.

"Very well now take you seat." Replied the teacher obviously still mad at her.

Yuki bowed once more as she made her way to her seat which was located next to Morgan. As she sat down Morgan shot her a look that asked 'why are you late?' Before Yuki could answer her question the teacher spoke.

"Now where were we oh yes please continue from where you were so rudely interrupted if you please."

Yuki heard that as she stuck her tongue out at the teachers head secretly.

"Oh yes as I was saying I enjoy music, fighting………………………"started zero

Everyone was listening intently all that is except Yuki who was off in her little world thinking.

'What is he doing here and in my class? He is going to ruin everything I worked so hard for, so now what do I do I can't really stay cool with him here, and please ,please oh kami please don't let him sit by………'

Yuki was then brought out of her thought as she heard her teacher say……..

"Oh there is an empty seat next to miss cross that will do nicely as your seat."

………'me' "oh no" Yuki shouted accidentally said.

When she realized what she said she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Excuse me is there a problem miss cross?" asked the teacher slightly raising his eyebrows interrogatively. (You know how it is when you get in trouble)

"What are you talking about sensei?" asked Yuki sweetly and acting as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You shouted "no" now I want to know is there a problem with Mr. Kiryu sitting there?" asked the teacher obviously disgusted with her stupid act.

"Well I um…….."Started Yuki

"It is a yes or no answer miss cross." Said the teacher losing his patience

She knew she very well couldn't say "'well you see he is my enemy and is trying to kill me" now could she, she could just see how that would go so she hung her head in defeat a she answered

"No guess it isn't that much of a problem."

"Ok then that weren't hard and do please stop taking up so much of my time go ahead and sit Mr. kiryu." Said the teacher

Zero sat down in his seat and sent a smirk in Yuki direction knowing she could see it. Yuki saw the smirk she shuddered and stood up fast.

"Something else miss cross?" the teacher asked stopping in the middle of a lecture to see what was up.

Without saying a word Yuki walked out of the classroom ignoring her teacher who was yelling for her to come back.

"well of all the nerve this is the last straw I have no choice I have to go to head master cross about this." Said the teacher

"No you don't have to do all of that I will go and get her." Said zero suddenly

"Very well if you wish to Mr. Kiryu." Said the teacher

Zero got up and walked out the door smiling to himself in search of his prey.

Oooooooooooo scary! Sounds like somethins gonna happen well see ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! Woot woot! Ok people I am in lots of pain right now so you better be happy that I am writing this or actually I should say typing this chapter right now for you so please enjoy and please review I really want to hear what you all have to say.

* * *

Chapter 3

Yuki ran until she reached the outskirts of the school. (All the way to the schools front gate at least.). There she stopped to catch her breath but that was short lived as a hand shot out and pinned her to the wall. Before Yuki could ask who it was a voice spoke.

"Now Yuki running out of class is not very perfect like."

"Let me go Zero I have a boyfriend." Said Yuki visibly hating what was happening to her at that moment.

"I don't really care you are mine now and forever." Stated zero calmly

"What?" exclaimed Yuki Suddenly?

"Did you really think it was over between us?" Asked Zero in a seductive voice

Yuki visibly shuddered at that thought.

"Over how can it be over when it never started in the first place?" Yuki spat with anger

"Well you know with that sort of attitude will get you hurt." Zero said close to her ear.

Without warning zero flipped Yuki so that she was facing him (by the way her back was turned to

him I don't know if you knew so I am telling ya.) then in a quick and fluid motion kissed her. Yuki

looked in shock as Zero kissed her unable to move. Zero had his eyes opened and was watching to see if he got what he was looking for. He did. Yuki started to relax and her eyes closed letting him take over as she kissed back. Zero noticed that she had also dropped her guard so seeing this as a good sign to go forward. He pressed his body until she was fully up against the wall and deepened the kiss.

Yuki had noticed when he had moved she felt her body press up against the wall. Her eyes shot open and without Zero realizing it since his eyes were closed slapped him hard. (She could have done some serious damage if she had wanted to)

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she spat in anger.

After Zero recovered from the shock he looked her straight in the eyes and said

"Well before you slapped me I was kissing you obviously."

"Don't and I mean don't come near me again." Said Yuki in a warning tone

"Why would I do that?" asked Zero calmly

"I already told you I have a boyfriend." Yuki said

"Yes you did mention something like that earlier well then what's his name?" asked zero

"Kaname kuran." Said Yuki quickly

Yuki realized what she had said and covered her mouth and blushed.

'Why oh why did I say his name, what do I do know?' she silently screamed to herself

Zero only smirked

"So his name is Kaname Kuran hmm well then what class number?"

"He isn't in the day class." Said Yuki deciding to play along with what she had started.

"Oh so night class then?" asked Zero

"Yes."

"Hmm and do you love this Kaname Kuran?" asked Zero once more

"What is this 20 questions, cuz I don't need to tell you anything. Said Yuki as she walked away.

'Oh I'm afraid you do my dear Yuki though it still won't save you or your so called boyfriend from me.' Zero thought and forming a plan in his mind.

* * *

Well here it is sorry that it is so short but again I am in lots of pain so sorry! Well I hoped you enjoyed don't forget to R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is chapter 4! I know that some of you are confused with the whole zero and Yuki thing but hopefully you will understand a bit more later when the chapter comes up with there sort of past with them so please enjoy this new chapter of my story Darkened love!

Disclaimer: do I need to say it again?

* * *

Recap: 'Oh I'm afraid you do my dear Yuki though it still won't save you or you're so called boyfriend from me.' Zero thought and forming a plan in his mind.

* * *

Yuki went the entire day trying not to think about the events that had taken place earlier. Night had fallen as she got ready for her guardian duties. As she stepped outside she took a deep breath and walked to her place.

Kaname noticed something wrong with yuki cuz she was so deep in thought and not paying attention that she ended up trampled……………again.

"Yuki are you all right?" asked Kaname trying not to laugh at her empty headedness while helping her up.

"Hmm oh, yes kaname- sama I'm fine, thank you." Yuki said looking down

She was not able to look him in the eye, kaname seeing this lifted her chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Please yuki tell me whets wrong I don't like it when you don't talk to me." Kaname said

Yuki blushed heavily and said

"I'm fine really kaname I……." yuki stooped mid sentence and looked in the direction of someone who was watching her.

Zero watched what was unfolding and growled in displeasure. He hated this man touching HIS YUKI in such a way. Though seeing as yuki wasn't all lovey dovey with this man it was safe to say that what she had said earlier was a lie. Though he recall her blushing. Not able to do anything he merely stared and seethed. Zero noticed when yuki looked at him as he sent her a smirk but he soon lost her smirk as anger took over his handsome facial features at the site of what yuki had done. He stormed away.

Yuki had to think fast she hated that smirk that showed that he was on to her lie so she did the only thing she could think of she looked kaname in the eyes and kissed him.

Shock over took kaname and everyone around them but soon he closed his eyes and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her protectively. Yuki opened her eyes and watched Zero storm away.

Once he was out of site she tried to pull back but Kaname wouldn't have that so she let the kiss continue. (a\n not that she cared I mean it is Kaname we are talking about.) They broke when she needed air.

Kaname broke the kiss and looked at yuki who was looking down once more blushing heavily. He put his hand on her cheek and she looked up blushing even more seeing the lust in his eyes. Kaname bent down and whispered

"Come see me after my classes."

Yuki only nodded as Kaname walked off.

The whole day class and night class was staring at her which made it really awkward.

"Ok, ok the shows over please night class go to your classes and day class please return to the dorms." Said yuki braking the silence

Both classes did not move only stared so yuki with all the anger she could muster yelled

"Now!"

Everyone then started walking towards there respectful places. The day class was talking amongst themselves and pointing.

Ruka of the night class was the only one left as she muttered to yuki

"You slut." And walked off.

'Oh great thanks a lot Zero now there's going to be drama' thought yuki

Yuki headed in the direction of the balcony to patrol for the night were she stopped and sighed the full moon calming her nerves and calling to her. She was not aware of the many eyes that watched her.

* * *

And here is an exiting chapter of darkened love! I wonder what will happen next well R&R! I'm out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with writing more chapters for this story and trying to remember my other ones. I am so happy that you all like this story and to be honest I think it is one of my best works other then my story will you love me? It is a fruits basket story though if anyone reads it sorry there is going to be confusion because I accidentally erased chapter 2 so yeah. Well without further adu here is chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5

The night class members were seething in there seats. How dare that girl kiss Kaname Kuran! They wanted to do some damage to the girl but knew better than to physically harm her so why no emotionally? They formed a plan.

They caught her scent; she was on the balcony, so they watched her for a few moments before stepping out of the shadows. They got closer and closer and Ruka was about to touch her when a weapon came into view and a voice was heard.

Yuki was not oblivious to what was going on she felt when they decided to stop hiding she felt when one reached for her as her weapon came forward stopping the vampire girl from touching her. As she said, "What do you want night class, you have a class right now." Yuki said looking at them directly.

"We have questions for you that we need answered." Said Aidol.

"Oh really, well then what are these questions?" asked Yuki curiously.

"What are you to president Kuran?" asked Aidol.

"Why is that your concern?" Yuki replied.

"Just answer the question." Stated Ruka simply

"I can't." replied Yuki

"Why not?" asked Ruka losing her patience

"Because even I do not know." Yuki said

"How the hell do you not know?" Yelled Ruka

"I don't make it a point or an effort to ask such questions." Stated Yuki calmly

"Why not?" asked Aidol.

"Cuz it's rude to ask about one's personal feelings besides I never really think about stuff like that." Said Yuki.

"What are you talking about I have no time for this see ya." Said Yuki

She started walking away when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she knew it she was thrown back towards the balcony edge.

"How dare you, walking off and not answering our questions **who the hell do you think you are you little bitch!?**" yelled Ruka

Yuki just glared at Ruka. Felling herself losing control of her anger. So through gritted teeth she said "I'm the bitch, well look at you, do you honestly think Kaname really wants all of you bastards around him, How do you say anything about me you don't know me!" Yuki started yelling close to the end of what she was saying.

"**What!**" shouted Ruka everyone else was in shock?

"how dare you, you are lower then me you have no right saying anything to me like that, all we wanted to know was who you really are." Shouted Ruka as violently bitch-slapped her.

Yuki's facial features went to utter shock as did everyone else's all that is but Ruska's.

Seeing that smirk on her face drove her over the edge as she retaliated with an equally violent bitch- slap. The slap knocked her over as she watched her fall.

Ruka was now shocked her hand flew to he stinging cheek and felt something liquidy she looked ate her hand and saw blood but before she could say something Yuki beat her to it.

"What the fucking hell is your problem you want to know who I am fine then I'll tell you I don't know Kaname found me when I was five, ten years ago you happy now knowing I have a false existence!" Shouted Yuki

(Gasp!!!) Yuki then realized that she had said the one of many things she wanted to keep hidden but what she gasped at was that Headmaster Cross and Kaname had heard. Unable to say anything she ran.

She ran as far as she could until she couldn't run anymore there she stopped by a lake outside the school walls and deep in to the forest. There she stopped and cried.

* * *

Well here is chapter 5 and again sorry for the long wait well I'm out! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I am soo glad you all enjoyed the last chapter of the story! Hehehehehehe I especially liked where some of you said you liked the slap! My friend Rachel put that in. well here is chapter 6 enjoy!

* * *

chapter6

Kaname had been in class all night wondering were the rest of the night class students were. He heard some commotion out on the balcony outside and by the sound of it, it didn't seem like he could handle it by himself. So he ran to get headmaster Cross.

As kaname and the Headmaster ran back they stopped and listened. They saw when Yuki violently bitch-slapped Ruka and what they heard her say broke their hearts.

"What the fucking hell is your problem you want to know who I am fine then I'll tell you I don't know Kaname found me when I was five, ten years ago you happy now knowing I have a false existence!" Shouted Yuki

Kaname couldn't say anything even when he saw her run. He was too speechless. Did she really feel that way? If so did she hate him? His anger was great as he turned to the night class. His voice was cold as he spoke.

"What are you guys doing out here and what the Hell did you say to her?"

Silence no one said a word each fearing for there lives they knew that they were in trouble and if they said the wrong thing they knew it would mean their lives.

"well?" came Kaname's voice once more when they failed to answer his question causing them to dig themselves in a deeper hole then they already were.

Knowing that not saying anything would most likely get them killed Aidol decided to speak up. "President Kuran please forgive us all we were doing was asking her who she was." Aidol bowed in shame.

"Oh really and why is that any of your business." Kaname asked coldly.

"We were curious but it got out of hand when my anger took hold of me." Said Ruka sharing her part

"What do you mean your anger got out of control Ruka?" kaname asked looking at her with cold unforgiving eyes.

"Well I started to loose it when she wouldn't answer us and when she said something involving you and us." She replied

"Oh really, well we will continue this conversation back at the dorm go there and wait for me understand?" said kaname

"Yes" was their simple reply as they trudged toward their dorm.

"What are you going to do now, now that they have left, are you going to go after her?" asked Headmaster Cross

"I don't know I don't want to hurt her or chase her away." Said kaname looking at the ground.

"What does you heart say?" asked Headmaster Cross

Kaname didn't answer as he took off running in the direction he had seen Yuki go earlier.

'I don't care if she hates me I love her.' He thought

Meanwhile

Yuki looked into the water at her tear stained face. How could she have let that happen? Especially saying what she said out loud?

Flashback

"What the fucking hell is your problem you want to know who I am fine then I'll tell you I don't know Kaname found me when I was five, ten years ago you happy now knowing I have a false existence!" Shouted Yuki

(Gasp!!!)

End flashback

'Man they must really hate me now why am I so stupid' she thought

"I hate this why, why can't I be better at controlling myself?" she said out loud.

"I told you didn't I?" came a voice from the shadows.

"You have been there for quite some time come out of the shadows Zero." Yuki said looking behind her.

Zero walked out of the shadows that had been his cover smirking.

'She has gotten better at sensing what is around her and it seems she hasn't gotten any better at controlling her emotions though how interesting.' He thought

Yuki saw the smirk he held on his face the same one that Ruka had held early. The smirk that showed he was better then her and seeing it now at that time it drove her to the edge once more. She stood up turned around and without warning attacked.

Zero saw the attack before she made them as he moved to block. She swung her arm in an uppercut punch to his stomach but he blocked it and she tried a kick to his head but to no avail. This continued for half and hour zero blocking everything that Yuki threw at him. He realized that Yuki was tiring and the that she was crying once more. She faltered at some point and he took that to his advantage and slammed her into a nearby tree pinning her there. She struggled to break free but it was no use he was to strong.

"Let go of me Zero." Yuki said while continuing to struggle.

"No Yuki not until you calm down at this rate you will hurt yourself." Zero said

"Yeah and what would you care for if I did hurt myself you are only here to hurt me!" she shouted

"No Yuki you have it all wrong I don't want to hurt you."

"Liar!" she yelled

"It's true cuz, cuz I…… I LOVE YOU!" he said and kissed her calming her struggles.

Yuki's eyes went wide, had he just told her he loved her?

'No it can't be what he said' she thought

Soon her instincts kicked in and she closed her eyes and kissed back wanting his warmth and to fell comforted.

Zero loosened his grip as his hands slid down until one reached her head and the other reached her back. Her hands came and rested upon his shoulders. He drew her closer to him deepening the kiss. They broke off for much needed air and Yuki leaned her head into his chest and sighed wanting comfort. His arm's tightened around her.

'She is mine and mine alone and if you try to leave me Yuki you will be sorry.'

* * *

Well here it is chapter 6 I really hope you like it well R&R!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is chapter 7 sorry for making you all wait I was on break and my parents wouldn't let me on the computer! Thank you soooo much all that have reviewd and I am happy that you all enjoyed the slap! Well here it is chapter 7!

* * *

Recap: "It's true cuz, cuz I…… I LOVE YOU!" he said and kissed her calming her struggles.

Yuki's eyes went wide, had he just told her he loved her?

'No it can't be what he said' she thought

Soon her instincts kicked in and she closed her eyes and kissed back wanting his warmth and to fell comforted.

Zero loosened his grip as his hands slid down until one reached her head and the other reached her back. Her hands came and rested upon his shoulders. He drew her closer to him deepening the kiss. They broke off for much needed air and Yuki leaned her head into his chest and sighed wanting comfort. His arm's tightened around her.

'She is mine and mine alone and if you try to leave me Yuki you will be sorry.'

* * *

Chapter7

'he loves me he said he loves me' yuki thought

She sighed into his chest and felt his arms tighten around her.

'it feels so good here in his arms just like before………wait..' yuki's eyes shot open as she remembered

flashback

"yuki I have wanted to tell you this for a while now" said Zero

"really what is it zero?" asked yuki curiously

"i….i…I Love you" zero said blushing

"really zero you do?" asked yuki who was also blushing.

"yeah I do I really do." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Yuki reacted and grabbed onto zero waning nothing more than to be with him. The lovers shared there kiss as the sun set over them illuminating them in it's warm glow. Yuki had taken zero back home to the headmaster and he gave them permission to date. Yuki was happy and content.

Oh how wonderful it had been how carefree. She felt as if she were in a dream but like all dreams there comes a time when all dreams must end and when you have to wakeup.

Zero burst through the door a determined look on his face. "Hey Zero what brings you here I thought we agreed to see each other tomarrow." Yuki said

Zero strolled over to her and kissed her. This action had shocked her but kissed him back and when he brock it off she knew something was wrong for he was holding her to tightly. She had to ask " Zero are you allright, did something happen?" she got her answer when she felt something go through her side and she moved to find he had stabbed her. She gazed up at him in terror and confusion.

"why?" was all she could say

" you wanted my answer yuki I am not allright and the reason is because you are alive." He said gazing coldly at her.

"why I thought you loved me and I love you zero why are you doing this I thought everything was ok." Said yuki fighting back her tears knowing where this was going to end.

Zero didn't reply and he attacked her she moved but not fast enough he grabbed to knife still lodged into her side and pulled it out. The last thing she said was " you traitor I loved you and I gave you everything." At that moment she lost control of her anger and her heart ache and attacked.

When it was all over she saw the headmaster running towards her screaming her name she had also seen the other man she love Kaname Kuran running towards her before she blacked out covered in blood.

end flashback

Yuki quickly shoved Zero away as her back once again hit the tree behind her as she held her hands over her beating heart willing and pleading with it to slow down. Zero on the other hand was shocked that she had pushed him away so abruptly.

He had to ask "yuki is something wrong, why did you push me away?"

She didn't answer so he moves towards her.

Yuki noticed when he started to move towards her and when he was closed enough she reacted fast and slapped him. His head snapped to the right with the force of the slap she had delivered. Yuki shot up and towered over him.

"how dare you, you bastard trying to use me again well guess what you can't I learned the lesson from the last time Zero." She yelled

"oh you remember that." Zero stated calmly looking down.

"of course I remember how could I have forgotten who broke my heart and tried to kill me!" yuki was now in tears once more at the relzation that Zero might still be trying to use her.

"look yuki I love you I really do if I didn't believe me when I say I wouldn't have touched you even ordered." Zero argued

* * *

Unknown to both a single pair of eyes was watching the two closely.

* * *

"whatever Zero you probably would have done it anyway and don't bring up the subject of touching me again." She said

"you can't stand there and tell me you don't remember what really happened between us." Said Zero

"of course I remember, but I wish I wish I could have taken everything back, every word I ever said to you, I wish that I had never met and I wish you were never my FIRST…" she screamed

"you don't really mean that do you?" asked Zero who was hurt at her words.

"yes Zero I do now go and leave me alone!" Yuki said.

Zero knew he had to win her trust back and it hurt him deeply to see her cry and to be in pain. What hurt him the most was that he knew he was the cause of the pain and the tears that were falling from her eyes. He knew he had forced her to reject him and so putting on a cold face he stood up and walked past her into the dark forest that surrounded them. Yuki once feeling that Zero had left fell once more to her knees as her body shook with the force of the tears that were falling and because she was in so much pain emotionally and her heart hurt her most of all. The feeling of rejecting someone that had been and probably was still close to her heart was like knifes being driven continuiosly through her already grieving heart. She didn't hear or sense the person behind her until a pair of strong arms had wrapped around her and hugged her close to their body.

* * *

Kaname had been watching the scence play out from the near beginning. He was angry that yuki had been intimate with this man and knowing she had been with him and had been hurt by him didn't help either. But he soon brightend up somewhat when he heard her rejected the man with her. He watched as she fell to her knees the force of the tears that fell down her face cut him deeply and it hurt him watching her in pain. So he walked up and hugged her trying to comfort her the best he could without saying anything.

* * *

Yuki knew who it was as she turned into the embrace sobbing and clung to him and started appoligizing.

"I ….i am so sorry Kaname I didn't want you to know I am sorry forgive me."

"shhh your fine." Said Kaname

The two stayed that way for about an hour. Kaname picked Yuki up unknown to her that they had moved at all and silently walked back to the school.

* * *

Yes chapter7 is done I hope you all enjoy it and I will try to get chapter 8 up as soon as I can! R&R!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys what's up I am so sorry for the long wait had a lot of things going on. Well after much consideration since most of the chapters are only 2 pages long I have decided to combine chapters 8&9 into one, which for all of you means that we are one chapter away from the lemon, or lime that will be in the story so yeah. Well enjoy chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights

* * *

Recap: Yuki knew who it was as she turned into the embrace sobbing and clung to him and started apologizing.

"I ….I am so sorry Kaname I didn't want you to know I am sorry forgive me."

"Shhh your fine." Said Kaname

The two stayed that way for about an hour. Kaname picked Yuki up unknown to her that they had moved at all and silently walked back to the school.

* * *

Chapter 8

As Kaname neared the moon dorm with a now sleeping yuki in his arms. He stooped and wiped a tear that had escaped and cursed silently.

' She still cries in her sleep, that man I saw her with earlier must have hurt her deeply, it would seem that I will have to get the information on him from the headmaster seeing that yuki will most likely not wish to speak about it.'

He continued walking. Soon he had arrived and pushed the heavy wooden doors open to reveal the night class sitting, waiting for his return ignoring them he walked past and spoke in a cold tone that sent shivers down there spines "do not move". He walked to his privet chambers and placed her down. He turned and walked out to go deal with the night class.

The night class students were agitated that he had brought her to the moon dorm and placed her to bed. They stayed where they were afraid if they moved the wrath that awaited them. After a short time Kaname descended the stairs.

"Now to talk about the events that occurred earlier this evening." Kaname said looking at the night class waiting for someone to speak up.

"President Kuran please understand we really didn't mean for any of this to happen." Said Kain being the first to speak

"It doesn't matter if you didn't want it to happen it still did." Said Kaname

"Yes your right it did and we are very sorry we swear that it will never happen again, its just our… our curiosity got the better of us and well." Said Aidol

"You are forgiven by me at least yuki I am not so sure and you better make sure it doesn't happen again or you will be punished severally, now what were you all so curious about?" Kaname said

"We wanted to know what yuki was to you." Said Ruka

" What I am to Kaname really isn't your concern now is it?" asked a voice suddenly coming from the shadowed stairs.

"Yuki you really should be resting." Said Kaname

"I know but I just can't rest especially when I know you are punishing the night class when it was my fault in the first place for not answering a simple question and losing my temper, please forgive me for that." Said yuki bowing to the night class even if they couldn't see her at the moment.

"No yuki it is not your fault it is not there business now come out of the shadows where we can see you, it disturbs me you hiding in the shadows like that." Said Kaname

"Hmmm oh yeah sorry about that." Yuki said and steeped out of the shadows.

"Yuki-san we are very sorry for earlier we didn't mean to hurt or anger you in any way." Said Aidol bowing in appoligy, as did the rest of the night class all that is except Ruka.

'Hmph why the hell should I bow or apologize to that little bitch she marked my beautiful face.' Ruka thought in disgust

Kaname noticed ruka's disrespect and said " Ruka why do you not bow and offer your apology?"

"Because I don't want to she slapped my face and offended me in many ways the way I see it she owes me an apology." Said Ruka glaring dangerously at yuki.

Yuki returned the glare and said coldly " if you had not pestered me the way you did, put your hands on me, and slap me then it wouldn't have happened now would it have, now I forgive everyone except Ruka and I will not lower my self to apologize to you so we are even." With that yuki began to walk away.

" WAIT you get back here." Yelled Ruka

She stopped looked back and said "Kaname-sama I need to go headmaster cross is probably worried about me." Yuki bowed and walked out the door and into the cold night.

"Goodnight my yuki." Kaname whispered to himself.

Yuki walked around the campus feeling lonely and hurt. The wind had kicked up and whipped her hair around. She breathed the night air feeling it calming her nerves. She turned and walked toward the headmaster privet offices knowing he would be there. When she reached the office room she heard people talking and stood at the door listening to the conversation that was taking place.

* * *

In the room.

"What are you really doing here Zero?" asked Headmaster Cross eyeing the boy by the window with suspicion.

"Isn't that obvious old man I came here for one thing and one thing only." Said Zero

" Really well then you should know that you couldn't have what you seek." Said HC (by the way I am going to call headmaster cross HC cuz I hate writing it all out so.)

Zero laughed before answering "yes I had suspected that much but you see it is growing easier for me I have already gotten to her."

"Yuki, what have you done Zero?" asked HC shocked

Yuki gasped when she realized whom they were talking about. Zero heard her gasp but decided to let her stay there thinking no one knew she was there. Zero looked at HC through slanted eyes and said " oh just reminded her that I don't plan on letting her go and that I will do anything to get her back."

" How in the seven hells do you think that you can get her back after you hurt and betrayed her, she even left my home and now resides somewhere that even is hidden from me and all because of you!" yelled HC

"Hmm did she really now well then this should be interesting so the chase still continues." Zero said with a smirk.

"Zero leave her alone she had been doing good in forgetting you for a year now and to have you suddenly have you show up its well its unacceptable." Said HC

"Hmph" was Zero answer

"Why have you returned Zero?"

"Simple old man I have been freed."

"Freed?"

"Yes freed now I must go it seems that you have a visitor." Zero said walking out of the room and ignoring yuki. Seeing that he was completely gone yuki walked inside.

"Yuki hello umm how long have you been there?" asked HC worriedly

"Oh I uhhhhh just got here." She lied

"I see well then do you need anything?" asked HC both relieved and worried he didn't want to upset her. He also didn't want to say that he had been hurt at her words.

**Flashback**

"Kaname what's wrong?" asked HC looking at the vampire who had burst through the doors.

"Come with me there is a big commotion out side."

Both men took off running until they reached the balcony; they watched yuki slap Ruka and what she had said tore his heart in two.

"What the fucking hell is your problem you want to know who I am fine then I'll tell you I don't know Kaname found me when I was five, ten years ago you happy now knowing I have a false existence!" Shouted Yuki.

Her eyes met theirs and she ran.

**End flashback**

'Does she really feel that way?' he thought

"Umm father?" asked yuki timidly

"Hmm oh yes I'm sorry what is it."

"I want to apologize to you for what I said earlier." Said yuki bowing

"Why?" asked HC confused

"Well because you heard something that I had not meant for you to hear and for that I am sorry." Said yuki

"My dear yuki look at me." Said HC gently lifting her face so that she could look at him. "Do you really feel that way?"

"What way?"

"That you have a false existence."

" Yes I do" yuki answered truthfully

"Why?" asked HC

" Cuz I feel so stupid that I can't remember my own past or who I was I mean how pathetic is that not to know who you are." Said yuki. Tears threatening to spill once more.

"My darling girl you listen and you listen good you are not stupid you are a very bright and caring girl, and so what if you don't remember your past you were only five and you are not pathetic do you hear me." Said HC wiping the tears that had spilled down Yukis cheeks

" But I don't know what to do anymore." Said yuki fully crying now

"What can you do but live for today and worry about the past later and you do know that you can always call me father and that I am your family, have been fro ten years haven't I?" said HC

"Well you did adopt me but aren't I a burden to you?" asked yuki

"What, no never I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood." Said HC

" Thank you father." Said yuki as she buried her head into her father's chest and cried.

HC sighed and held his daughter close to him and let her cry it out. He knew she was in a lot of pain and he wanted to comfort her. He sat down in his chair taking her with him and she curled up as if she was a little girl again and cried herself to sleep. When he realized she had fallen asleep he picked her up and put her on the couch in his office and covered her up. He leaned down kissed her forehead and whispered "sleep well my daughter."

* * *

Well there it is chapter 8 whew my hands hurt I hoped you liked it! We see some father daughter acting from yuki and headmaster cross. Well I will update as soon as I can! R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is everyone chapter 9 of Darkened love! I am soo happy that all of you like this story so much and I enjoy all the reviews I am receiving so here it is chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don not own vampire knight but I do own any character that I place in here of my own creation!

Recap: HC sighed and held his daughter close to him and let her cry it out. He knew she was in a lot of pain and he wanted to comfort her. He sat down in his chair taking her with him and she curled up as if she was a little girl again and cried herself to sleep. When he realized she had fallen asleep he picked her up and put her on the couch in his office and covered her up. He leaned down kissed her forehead and whispered "sleep well my daughter."

* * *

Chapter 9

Yuki woke up on the couch in her father's private office. She got up and remembered why she was there. She smiled to herself. She felt relieved and that a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders when her father had said that she was not a burden and that she was indeed wanted.

She got up and quietly went to her dorm room which she shared with her best, best friend Yori.She took a shower letting the water flow down her back and resting her head on the cool tile of the wall. _What am I going to do about Zero there is no denying that I still love him but I also love Kaname what do I do? _She asked herself oh_ well I'll figure something out later but for know I think I want to sleep some more before class._ Yuki turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She toweled herself off and changed into her pj's and walked out of the room.

She was about to climb into bed when she realized that Yori wasn't in her bed. _Now where could she be its only 10:00 am wait 10:00 am OMFG I am soo late!_ She screamed to herself. She ran around the room putting back on her uniform and running out of the room.

She tore down the halls twisting and turning with the halls trying to get to her class. "Shit I overslept now I will never hear the end of it form my teacher!" she said out loud Yuki turned down a particular narrow hall and of course she was not looking where she was going and collided with something or should we say someone. The force of the hit forced her to fall flat on her butt and the person to fall into the wall.

"Owww I am soo sorry I guess this is what I get for not watching where I am going." She said

" Yuki dear what are you doing running down these halls and like someone is chasing you is someone chasing you?" asked HC worrying that it was Zero again.

"Hmm oh father its you, no there is no one chasing me, I am extremely late for class and my teacher yells at me for being late." Said Yuki getting up and dusting off her uniform from any and all dust particles that might have attached themselves to her.

" What oh Yuki dear you don't have to go to class today in fact you aren't going for a few days I told your teachers that you were taking a few days off because you were sick and are staying at my personal house." Said HC

"What!" yelled Yuki?

"What I just said my dear you don't have to go today." Said HC

" You mean I got up put on my uniform and ran down these halls for nothing." Asked yuki

"Well yes." Said HC

Groan Yuki bent over tired _I can't believe I just ran down these halls and for nothing_. She thought to herself but she was brought out of her thought at the sound of someone laughing she looked up to see HC doubled over laughing holding his sides.

"What's so funny father?" asked Yuki

"You are my dear." Said HC through laughs

"Whatever I'm going back to bed." Said yuki turning and walking away.

"Ahhh wait." Said HC

"Yes." Said yuki stopping and turning her head to see her father.

" Would you do me a favor?" asked HC

"Sure what is it?" asked yuki

"I need you to go to town and get some things for me." Said HC

"All right."

"Oh good here is the list and the money and if there is extra get whatever and don't forget to eat lunch." Said HC smiling

"All right I'll be back later." Said Yuki taking the list an walking back to her dorm._ Well I better get going so I can get this done._ Thought Yuki

* * *

1 hour later

Now outside the schools gate yuki breathed in deeply. Yuki had changed into a plaid skirt with a chain hanging from it a skull belt adorned her waist, she had a black shirt on and her hair was pulled into a small pony, she had black boots on, spiked bracelets and cross chains hung from her neck and arms. To be honest she looked like a punk.

While she walked through town she window-shopped and found almost all of the stuff she needed. She was having trouble finding a meat shop and it was aggravating her to no end.

"Where the hell is it?" she asked out loud

"Do you need help with something?" came a boy's voice.

She jumped a little and turned around and said "oh yes thank you I…. am. Having trouble." Yuki looked at the boy and blushed a deep pink.

The boy was tall about 6'foort, lean muscular, gorgeous stormy eyes and shaggy brown hair, he had on back baggy pants with chains hanging and a black shirt spiked bracelets and rings adored his arms and hands.

"Are you ok?" asked the boy

"Huh yes I am." Said realizing that she had been staring at him.

"That's good." The boy smiled and yuki felt her heart melt.

"So what are you looking for?" he asked

"Well I am looking for a meat shop." Said yuki

"Oh well it's this way." He said and led the way to the meat shop that she had continuously passed. They went tin and she got what she wanted. As they stepped out she noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Thank you so much ummm?" She said

"Aubrey my name is Aubrey." Said Aubrey

"All right then Aubrey thank you so much for all your help today and I bid you Farwell I must go." Yuki said and started to walk away when Aubrey quickly grabbed her hand stopping her the contact causing yuki to blush.

"Wait I didn't get your name." Said Aubrey

"Huh oh am sorry its yuki."

"Yuki uh yuki what?" asked Aubrey

"Why do you want to know?" she asked

"So that I may call on you for a date perhaps." Said Aubrey looking at her

"A… a date?" asked yuki stuttering slightly her blush deepening

"Yes my dear yuki a date that is if it is all right with you." Said Aubrey

"That's fine with me its cross Yuki cross." Said yuki

"Cross ah like the school huh doesn't you name mean snowy cross?" asked Aubrey

"Yeah I guess it does though I was always told it means gentle princess and my father is the headmaster of cross academy." Said yuki

" Well the name suits you either way and I shall call on you someday soon goodbye yuki cross." Said Aubrey as he leaned down dn kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Yuki held the cheek he had kissed she was blushing even more. _No snap out of it yuki don't get worked up over some guy you just met who will probably forget about you by tomorrow_ and with that thought she walked away.

In the shadows a pair of eyes watched her. _I found you and I'm not letting you go again!_ Thought the person in the shadows before disappearing.

* * *

Well here it is chapter 9 WOOT! WOO! Man I am happy and here is a little warning ahead of time there is a lemon in the next chapter! Well R&R!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey this is the revised chapter and it is all thanks to my  
Beta Otachii-chan!!!! Well I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Recap: **

Yuki held the cheek he had kissed her blush growing darker. 'No snap out of it Yuki don't get worked up over some guy you just met who will probably forget about you by tomorrow.' With that thought she walked away.

In the shadows a pair of eyes watched her. 'I found you and I'm not letting you go again!' Thought the person in the shadows before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

'Ah I'm finally done with the shopping now I can go home.' Thought Yuki the sun had started to set by that time. 'Thankfully Aubrey was there to help me or I would still be back there wandering around confused.' She blushed remembering his small kiss upon her cheek and her hand instantly flew to it.

After a moment Yuki shook her head of all thoughts of Aubrey and resumed walking. As she entered the school gates she saw the day class students waiting at the night dormitories gate.

"Oh damn my guardian duties I forgot all about them." She bolted toward the crowd and pushed her way to the front mindful of her groceries. "Everyone get back." She yelled.

The day class students looked her way, confusion written on every face. Yuki caught the looks they gave her but she didn't have to explain herself to them.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Because Miss Perfect, you're suppose to be sick and in bed and it is quite obvious that you are neither sick nor in bed." Said one of the students.

"Look it's not your business but I had to run some errands for the headmaster." Yuki replied hotly.

Suddenly the gates to the moon dorm opened and the night class students walked out. All at once the entire day class screamed 'Kyaa' and ran full speed to them knocking Yuki and her groceries to the ground.

"Why the hell does that always happen to me?" Groaned Yuki as she attempted to pick herself off the ground.

She felt herself suddenly being lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms. She looked up to come face to face with Zero; when her feet touched the ground she glared coldly at him as he bent down to retrieve her groceries.

"It's because you are careless and drop your guard continuously." Zero answered indifferently. Zero smirked to himself when spotted the look of obvious hatred on Yuki's face. 'Well I must change that very soon.' He thought evilly to himself.

"Who the hell asked you?" Yuki snarled angrily.

"Well seeing as you were asking anybody really I chose to be the person to answer your question." Zero said handing her the bags, which she snatched out of his hands.

"Whatever that wasn't a question for you to answer I said it out loud to myself." She hissed. She was getting angrier by the second.

"Then why did you ask it." Zero loved how she got pissed every time she saw him and he wondered if she would be mad later when his plan was set into motion and if so he couldn't wait.

"It was rhetorical jackass I said it more to myself then to anyone and I didn't expect anyone to answer." Said Yuki through gritted teeth.

Oh how she loathed the man in front of her, and yet somewhere in the recesses of her heart she couldn't completely hate him. This bothered her to no end. Right now she just wanted him to get away from her; she had a feeling that Zero was up to something and whatever it was she had a bad feeling it was going to piss her off even more.

"Well than I think you shouldn't have said it out loud if you didn't think anyone was going to hear it or answer it." Said Zero smartly, smirking at her.

Again with that smirk oh how she hated that smirk. Without realizing what she was doing she raised her hand and slapped Zero across the face. The SMACK sound of skin contacting skin caused everyone in the court yard to stop and look in their direction it almost scared them to see Yuki so mad. Even if they were far away from her and almost to the building the night class students felt her aura swirl with anger and feared they would be burnt if they got to close.

Kaname on the other hand walked up as if nothing was wrong, however inside he was quite worried. Yuki's eyes had started to turn white and her swirling aura was enough to tell him that he would need to talk to her about some things. He was a foot away from her when he stopped dead in his tracks his eyes widening and then flashing with anger as he marched the rest of the way, pulled Yuki from the light haired boy and punched him in the stomach.

Zero had watched Yuki knowing he might have gone to far this time. He saw her eyes change and felt her aura swirl. He noticed that her powers were beginning to come forth, powers she didn't know she possessed, ones that only her surviving brother could tell her about, if only he could find the damn elusive bastard.

As he looked at her he knew that if he didn't do anything she would hurt herself and everyone else. So he did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed her wrist and closed the space between them, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her right there and then in the middle of the courtyard.

Evidently Zero hadn't expected her to be pulled away or a fist to come crashing into his stomach. He glared up into the eyes of a very angry vampire. He was pissed too, he was beginning to really enjoy that kiss that had been so rudely interrupted and cut short. He wasn't stupid enough to start a fight with so many people around him though, especially people that thought the night class consisted of nothing more than honors students.

It sickened him to no end how the day class girls hung all over the vampires as if they were gods when they could be killed just like every body else. They were neither above nor below mere mortals, simply stood on the same platform yet those silly girls placed them on pedestals and worshipped them. He knew ways that he could kill them without having to use the precious guns that the vampire hunters' society used thanks to a very reliable person.

Zero stood up keeping his eyes on Yuki who was unconscious in Kaname's arms. He glared at Kaname with an unspoken challenge which he knew Kaname had understood then turned on his heal and walked away, people moving to let him pass.

Kaname glanced at Yuki and picked her up bridal style before looking to Takuma telling him with his eyes that he was to follow him. Takuma nodded and gathered Yuki's groceries and silently follows after Kaname and Yuki.

They walked to headmaster Cross's personal place quickly and entered; Kaname headed straight for Yuki's room and put her in bed and walked back out to see Takuma putting the groceries away. Kaname moved to the living room and sat on the couch, awaiting the headmaster's return. It wouldn't be very long, Kaname knew that, since word traveled fast in schools and the headmaster would be running in here as soon as he could.

Takuma stood by the couch watching his best friend and then looked towards the stairs, worried over the state of his human friend. Kaname sensing his worry turned to Takuma.

* * *

"She will be alright she is just tired." Kaname reassured.

"I see what exactly happened to her Kaname?" Asked Takuma his attention turning back to his friend.

Takuma was blonde with brown eyes and was almost as tall as Kaname but not quite. He was the grandson of one of the oldest vampires of the counsel, Ichio was his name. (A\n sorry if I get the actual colors of the hair and eyes of the characters wrong I am trying to go by memory.)

"That will be explained later; however I am going to need you and Ruka to go track someone down for me. He shouldn't be hard to find." Said Kaname.

"Oh and who is this person that we must search for?" Asked Takuma excitedly for it was rare that Kaname would ask him to do something for him. That was normally reserved for the lesser members of the night clan.

"He is one of the only surviving members of the Takashi family, the family who I have been put into an engagement with. I am to be married to his younger sister." Answered Kaname looking at the shock which resided on his friend's face.

"The Takashi, I thought that he was the only surviving member and didn't know that his younger sister is still alive. Where is she?" Asked Takuma

"She is near, that's all that I will say at this point but go and find him; he should be back at his house close to here by now." Said Kaname.

With that Takuma walked out in search of Ruka to tell her of their urgent mission. Not long after Takuma left Headmaster Cross burst through his door and rounded into the living room.

"She is fine headmaster she is upstairs asleep." Said Kaname before Headmaster Cross could ask about Yuki. He sighed relieved and then went into serious mode.

"What happened Kaname-sama? Do you know?" Asked Headmaster Cross.

"What I saw was that she slapped that boy with silver hair that keeps bothering her and then her eyes started glowing white and her aura swept over the area. Before I got there to calm her down that boy kissed her and so I punched him in the stomach. You must forgive me headmaster for starting fights I know that it is not allowed." Kaname looked at the headmaster and was shocked, not that he would show it, to see Headmaster Cross's face twisted with anger that would have scared any little kid.

"No, don't apologize Kaname. Truth be told I had hoped you would've done a lot worse, how many times do I have to tell that boy to stay away?" Headmaster Cross spat angrily.

"Who is this boy headmaster and why does he look so familiar?" Asked Kaname curiously.

"Well I am not shocked you don't remember him, I actually say lucky you, but his name is Zero Kiryu. He is a vampire hunter and the last boy Yuki dated, he was the one that tried to kill her." The headmaster watched the expressions change on Kaname's face from indifference to that of recognition.

"So he has decided to return I see, but why?" Kaname asked

"He said it's because he wants Yuki and that he is now free." Replied Headmaster Cross.

"Free, free from what I wonder?" Kaname asked more to himself than anything.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me but Kaname I think that it might be time to reveal Yuki's past to her and soon." Said Headmaster Cross.

"Yes I agree that is why I have sent Ruka and Takuma to go in search of someone from her family." Kaname said and smirked slightly at the headmaster's shocked expression.

"I see." Was all Headmaster Cross said as a small smile replaced his shocked expression. He knew he could always count on Kaname to help get things done.

"Father?" Came a soft voice from across the room. The men stood attentive as Yuki walked in cradling her head against her palm.

"Yuki are you okay? Is something wrong?" asked Headmaster Cross, worry etched on his face and laced into his voice.

"My head hurts father, what happened? Why am I here? Wait where is here?" Yuki rambled in confusion.

"You are home dear girl; Kaname brought you here after you passed out. Do you remember what happened?" Headmaster Cross questioned.

"Passed out, what do you mean? Wait what happened to me? I am so confused." Yuki felt as if her head was about to split open from the pain.

She didn't understand what was going on and what had happened, she didn't understand any of this. Suddenly images started surfacing and racing through her mind one after the other so fast that it was making her dizzy. Yuki pressed her palms against her eyes and fell to the floor. Kaname and the headmaster ran to her side.

"Yuki what's wrong? What's going on? What hurts?" Asked Headmaster Cross frantically.

"I don't know. What is this? These images who's are they?" Yuki asked starting to cry from the pain in her head and the confusion in her mind.

Both Kaname and the headmaster couldn't do anything; all they could do was stand there not knowing what to do. Suddenly the door burst open and 3 figures strode into the room rather fast, though in actuality one of the figures was being pulled in.

"Kaname-sama we have brought the person you required." Said Ruka bowing to Kaname while pointing to the figure in Takuma's grasp.

"Yes thank you Ruka." Said Kaname walking over to Takuma and the other man.

Takuma let the man go and moved away as Kaname approached. Though he didn't really get that far as the headmaster cried out causing everyone to look and see what had happened. Yuki had once again passed out and was currently being held in the headmaster's arms.

"What's wrong with her Kaname? I don't understand." Said the headmaster worriedly.

"I don't know either." Kaname answered truthfully.

"Perhaps I can tell you what's wrong, that is if you tell me what happened to her and why her aura is flaring with power that is supposed to still be sleeping." Said the man that Takuma and Ruka had dragged in.

"You have a solution Aubrey Takashi?" asked Ruka turning rather sharply to look back at the guy she had had to drag in. Aubrey smirked and stood.

"Of course I do." He answered wisely. "After all, you are handling my sister over there and you know I want to take her back. However I will not seeing that Kaname Kuran is here and I would surely find my self with a big hole in my chest if I attempted such."

"Why would I stop with just the chest?" Asked Kaname coldly at the boy's boldness of speaking.

Kaname was used to the other vampires bowing down to his power and bending to his will because of his birth and power. But that boy standing in front of him was just as powerful, if not more so and perhaps more important then he was so he had to be careful.

"Because if you killed me Hotaru would hate you." Aubrey replied.

"Hotaru?" came headmaster Cross's voice.

"Ah yes forgive me I forgot her name is different in the human world. It's Yuki correct? Sorry I must say Cross that is a very interesting name you gave her and how almost it is alike to Hotaru "firefly". I guess if you put them together her name would mean 'the gentle firefly princess' how interesting." Aubrey said looking directly at the headmaster.

He started to walk across the room and noticed the tense atmosphere that surrounded him. Aubrey kneeled next to Yuki and placed his hand over her head, closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon he was taken to the core of her mind and there he saw what had happened and what was happening. It seemed Aubrey had been sitting there in pure concentration for hours, none of them disturbed him after seeing the blue light that had engulfed both his and Yuki's bodies. They watched him as he opened his eyes which came back to focus.

"Well?" Asked Takuma anxiously.

"Her memories have started to surface and this time I couldn't force them away. She remembers everything now, whether or not she reveals so to you is entirely her choice as well as is her coming back to me and the family, or at least what's left of it. Secondly you need to be careful not to anger her because her powers have surfaced as well and she will not hesitate to use them." Replied Aubrey.

"Very well, Ruka you will escort Aubrey back to his home." Said Kaname.

"Yes Kaname-sama." Ruka stood and walked toward Aubrey glanced at him briefly before heading to the door to wait for him.

"By the way, before I forget to tell you, don't be alarmed if she looks a little different. I suspect she will look as she should look from according to her true age. Don't worry she wont become small again, she will just age to what she should look like." Aubrey said before turning and walking out the door leaving the others to their thoughts, Ruka following close behind.

They watched him leave and the tense atmosphere instantly disappeared upon his departure. Looking back at the sleeping Yuki Headmaster Cross picked her up and put her to bed in her room. Coming back downstairs he said a thank you to Kaname and Takuma and walked them out the door.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuki awoke the next morning feeling great compared to the pain she had felt the previous night. But most any other feeling was better when compared to a skull-splitting headache. She rose from her bed with a yawn and a stretch of her limbs before moving to dress herself but was surprised to find that the outfit she had picked out was a bit snug upon her figure.

"Odd, I just bought these, this should fit. Darn and I really like this dress." She frowned deeply.

The dress was light blue, with white roses stitched elegantly along the hemming and came to her knees. It had fit her perfectly when she had bought it a week ago, but now it seemed to be one size to small. 'I must be gaining weight.' She thought unhappily.

Heading to the mirror, Yuki nearly screamed at what she saw gazing back at her, it wasn't her reflection at all; at least it didn't look like her. This person she saw staring back at her through a veil of long black hair with shining emerald eyes was ghostly pale with graceful features. She stood about five feet and seven inches tall with breasts that were bigger than she had remembered developing and long nails she could not recall growing out.

All in all, the girl looking back at her was stunning. Yuki was so used to seeing a plain girl with big brown eyes and short brown hair that she could hardly believe it when she realized she was indeed staring at her own reflection.

"What the hell is going on, what happened to me?" She asked herself aloud. She was still very confused and her head began to hurt once again as the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her.

'So this is what I am to look like then? Hmm well I could use this to my advantage I suppose. Haha this might not be so bad after all.' She thought as an evil smile overtook her features. Oh yes she could use her knew body and looks to her advantage, after all, she was Hotaru Takashi and she always got what she wanted, and right now Hotaru knew exactly what she wanted.

She walked out of her room and headed out of her home into the daylight making her way straight for the moon dormitory. There was a person that resided there, a person she wished to pay a little visit to.

Kaname felt when Yuki was approaching and considered himself lucky at the thought of her impending presence. The night class students were all out that day to visit their families and he had decided to stay. He looked out the window and saw her walking, or at least who he assumed was the new and improved her, it was rather hard to tell for she looked completely different.

* * *

**Lemon read at your own Risk!**

Yuki noticed that her intended target was watching her and looked up, her luscious lips curling into a devilish little smirk. She turned her head and walked up to the door licking her lips and smiling evilly; she was about to set her plan into motion.

The door opened and there he was in his black shirt, the buttons undone to expose is broad chest and white pants that hugged his hips so finely. Yuki licked her lips and Kaname took quick notice of her wet pink tongue running over her plump little lips and was instantly turned on.

He looked her up and down as well and noted that she had developed quite nicely now that the spell that had been on her was taken down. How could he not notice? He was a man after all. He grabbed her arm and tugged her inside, slamming the door shut behind her. He rounded suddenly and kissed her with lust and passion and she was quick to respond, more then eager to actually. They broke fast and just stared each other for a brief moment.

"In a hurry are we?" She asked teasingly, fiery seduction laced in her voice.

"I suppose I am, but looking at you now it's hard not to want to tear your clothes off and take you right here and now." He answered; the lust and seduction clear in his voice as well.

"Well then why not do it?" Yuki inquired darkly, mischief and desire shining in her lovely green eyes.

"Because I am a gentleman and I prefer a bed." Replied Kaname briskly. With that he grabbed Yuki and lifted her into his arms, carrying her in a bridal fashion as with what could only be described as demonic speed he ran up the stairs to his room, over the threshold and straight to the bed.

He lay her down gently against the sheets before slipping on top of her. He leaned down and began to kiss her, gently at first but when her hands started to caress down his back his kiss became harsh and lustful. His hands slipped slowly up her sides, along her hips, up her waist and onto her shoulders with attentive little touches. His fingers curled, tucking inside the trimming of the dress along her shoulders and began to tug it downward.

Yuki's body shivered as cold air touched her newly exposed flesh but the chill was quickly pushed away as Kaname's mouth traveled down her neck to her shoulders and back again, kissing her tender skin lovingly. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue rolled out and tasted her flesh, the sensation pure bliss that caused her body to tingle erotically. The top of the dress was eased down more with the persuasion of Kaname's fingers, revealing her perfect breasts to his hungry eyes. He smiles with pride as he sees the nipples already pert and hard.

His head dips down and his lips capture one between them, sucking softly upon it as his hand rises and his fingers come to the attention of the other, brushing against and tugging softly at the hard piece of flesh causing Yuki's breath to hitch and a moan to slip part her parted lips. His lips move back upward, across her breast, over her collar and onto her neck slowly, leaving little kisses against her skin as he makes his way up to her mouth and once again brings his lips against hers.

Yuki's hands fell to his shirt, fingers proceeding to unbutton it the rest of the way. They slid past the fabric to rub up and down from his stomach to his shoulders, caressing every inch of bare flesh they could reach. Her fingers located his nipples and she ran the little limbs over them experimentally and Kaname shuddered with pleasure under her touch. He pulled from the kiss to look down at her briefly before moving down her body, taking the dress with him to separate it completely from her flesh. The dress was carelessly thrown to the side as Kaname proceeded to kiss his way up her long slender legs. His shirt was soon to meet the dress as he slipped it off and threw it away with little concern.

Kissing her leg he slipped her black heels off and threw them as well over the side of the bed to the slowly growing pile of clothes. His lips soon found their way to her thigh and all the while Kaname watched for Yuki's reaction to the attention of his lips. Her eyes were closed tightly shut, her lips parted to let breaths that gradually quickened pass; he could tell she was anticipated his next move.

His hand found her thighs and pushed gently against them easing her legs apart and much to his approval and excitement she hadn't even worn underwear coming to him. He looked at the patch of black curls briefly before his eyes traveled down and found the pink button he was looking for. He pushed his finger on it and began to move in a circular motion, his touch firm and confident.

Yuki's eyes shot open, head rising from the bed so that those emerald irises could look downward along her naked body to where Kaname rested between her legs. Her moans grew louder as her breathing became more erratic, her hands at her sides tense as her fingers curled into the bed sheets and held them in a tight grip.

He inserted a single finger inside her at first then two more when she instructed him to go harder and faster through her pants and her groans. He soon felt her tight inner walls hug his fingers more securely and sensed her orgasm approaching as the volume of her sounds of pleasure grew and grew. His head dipped down and his lips came against her opening just as she released with a cry of his name and a series of violent little spasms. His tongue went quick to work, lapping against her entrance as his fingers withdrew, his tongue taking up every little bit of her juices. She tasted so sweet to him and he savored the taste, the fragrance of her.

Kaname moved back up her body and Yuki tasted her self on his lips when they met hers in a sweet little kiss. As they kissed her body pressed against his and turned slightly, forcing him to roll onto his back and succeeding in switching their positions she began to kiss her way down his body. She flicked her tongue over his nipples and his breath hitched before a gasp was forced past his lips as her teeth caught his flesh. He looked at her shocked but all she did was smile sweetly at him before stroking her tongue over his flesh, lapping up his blood.

When she felt satisfied she trailed her bloody tongue down his stomach making him shiver when due to the strange but desirable sensations her tongue caused inside his body. Her lips met his pants and she smiled up at him as her fingers nimbly undid the button and tugged down the zipper, he was already painfully erect. Yuki was shocked at the size of him and she found herself wondering if he was even going to fit into her.

But she left such thoughts behind as she began to relieve him of his pants and boxers. Once the garments were slipped down Kaname's legs and discarded to the side with the other clothes, Yuki moved back upward, sliding herself between his legs with and evil little grin. Her eyes left his as her head bowed and moved downward and slowly, ever so slowly, she took him inside her mouth.

"Ah!" Kaname gasped breathlessly as his hand fell to the back of her head and pushed down lightly, silently asking her to take him deeper, to go a little faster.

She gave him what he wanted and within minuets was deep-throating him at a fast pace, taking him deep inside her mouth before pulling him out to the head of his shaft over and over again. Kaname was thrusting his hips up in time with her sucks to deepen the pleasure that coursed through his body as her lips slide around him and her sucked against him. His head rolled back and he released into her mouth and she drank it all milking him for what he was worth. When she was done she looked up at him, her tongue running slowly over her lips to taunt him before she offered a sexy little smile.

He grabbed her suddenly and pulled her up against his chest, her soft press smashing against the hard flesh as he rolled over to bring himself on top of her once again. He pinned her beneath him, fingers laced with hers as he trapped them against the bed over her head, lost in locks of silky black hair that lay sprawled messily around her head like a wreath.

"Now, now what makes you think that you can do something like that to me without a proper punishment?" He whispered darkly down to her, his manhood pressed against her entrance. She looked at him with an elegant eyebrow raised curiously.

"I didn't think you would mind." She answered honestly.

"Well then you thought wrong. Now we are going to do this my way." And with that Kaname thrust himself inside her

His desired affect happened when she pushed up into him, her body curling to press into his, molding so perfectly against his as her legs wrapped securely about his waist. He groaned as her tight walls engulfed his manhood, the pleasure almost unbearable as the hugged the sensitive organ snuggly. He drew himself out with deep groans only to thrust himself back inside with hard grunts, not bothering to take it slow ore easy. His pace was hard and demanding. His hold upon her hips to keep her steady was tight, bruising her tender flesh but she could care less in that moment.

"Faster! Oh god-god go harder Kaname, h-harder!" She gasped, moaning as her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders and tore at his skin, leaving her mark upon it as her nails scratched along his upper back. He obliged with her commands, quickening the pace to further satisfy her as well as himself.

"Yo-You're so-so tight." He panted out, groaning with ecstasy as his hips slammed into hers.

Skin met skin in hard smacks that echoed through the room along with the crash of the headboard against the wall and the creak of the mattress beneath them. The effort was straining as their love-making went on and soon both were covered in a light sheen of sweat that dripped down their bodies. The pleasure grew and grew and soon both Yuki and Kaname reached their peak, experiencing the bliss of their second orgasms as one, both crying out to the heavens and clinging desperately to one another.

But neither were quite finished the spasms and shudders of their orgasms had past, Kaname withdrew himself from Yuki and rolled her onto her stomach. He was over her once again, his stomach pressed into her lower back, his hand still gripping her hips as he tugged them upward and once again sheathed himself inside her, taking her from behind.

They made love several times that day; their passions seemingly endless as they rolled between the sheets, calling to each other threw groans and pants of pleasure. By the time they were done, both sweaty and spent, they collapsed, limbs tangled, beneath the sheets.

* * *

Well here it is the new revised version of chapter 10 thanks to my beta!!!

**BETA reader:** Otachii


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to chapter 11 of darkened love

OMG!! I can't believe that I haven't gotten a chapter written and up in a long time!! Please, please forgive me my loyal readers I am sooooooooooo sorry!! I didn't have the time but I should now, now that school is over!! YES!! I am officially a senior in high school and I just turned 17 so I am Extremely happy!! Anyway on with the writing of this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT and repeat DO NOT own vampire knight I just wish I did I DO however own the characters I create so there you can't sue me!!

Recap: But neither were quite finished the spasms and shudders of their orgasms had past, Kaname withdrew himself from Yuki and rolled her onto her stomach. He was over her once again, his stomach pressed into her lower back, his hand still gripping her hips as he tugged them upward and once again sheathed himself inside her, taking her from behind.

They made love several times that day; their passions seemingly endless as they rolled between the sheets, calling to each other threw groans and pants of pleasure. By the time they were done, both sweaty and spent, they collapsed, limbs tangled, beneath the sheets.

* * *

Chapter 11

The next morning Yuki awoke with a groan and sat up her long hair cascading around her like a dark curtain. She placed a delicate hand to her temple the feeling of a headache coming. When her eyes could finally focused she looked at her surroundings for the first time and realized she wasn't in her own room where she remembered last being on top of that she couldn't figure out why she was naked and whose room she was in. "_What the hell where am I?"_ she asked herself. That question was answered when the door opened revealing a very sexy man with no shirt on and boxers. A blush made its way to Yuki's face as she eyed Kaname.

"So my dear how are you feeling?" asked Kaname

"What do you mean I feel fine Kaname-sama." Said Yuki looking at him confused. This completely shocked Kaname as he looked at her with confusion clearly written on his face.

"What do you mean what do I mean I was a little rough last night and well it would seem normal if you didn't feel well." Now it was Yuki's turn for her confusion to increase.

" A little rough how Kaname-sama I still don't understand what your talking about although I would like to know why it is that I am naked and in your bed and why my body hurts a lot."

"You mean you don't remember our love making last night?" asked Kaname as soon as he said that a look of dread passed over Yuki's face. Quickly getting up with the sheet wrapped around her she grabbed her dress and putting it on as fast she could ran past Kaname and down the stairs hitting her self on the corner of the door as she flew past. Leaving a very hurt and confused Kaname in the wake of her trail.

Running started becoming difficult for Yuki as her breath became labored she had run to her dorm to shower and changed after all she felt dirty and needed to bathe. Changing into black jeans and a white thin-strapped top which didn't fit her quite right but worked she grabbed her shoes and her ipod put them on and ran. She didn't know where she was running to and quite frankly didn't care all she wanted to do was escape the nagging feeling that she had done something horrible. She stopped by a wall that was located deep within the town she was in and leaned into it tired. The song blasting in her ear was

I kissed a girl- Katy Perry

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

When it was over tears were flowing freely down her face as she slumped completely against the wall. "_I wish that maybe that was what would really happen that way I wouldn't feel this way I feel like such a slut how could I and with Kaname-sama._" She sat there for a while just crying the music fading in her mind.

"_Hehehehehehe no need to feel that way my dear you only reacted the way you were suppose to." _A dark voice said cutting in the place of the next song that played.

"Huh, who are you?" asked Yuki looking around now on full alert.

" _Hehehe who am I, you know who I am"_

"What do you mean I know who you are come out now and show yourself!" Yuki yelled drawing her weapon.

"_Hehehe come out you say but if I do I will do something you will not like."_

"What are you talking about who are you?" asked Yuki looking around hoping to sense the person talking to her.

" _You really are stupid aren't you well fine then I will tell you I am you." _The voice said.

"What…h-h-how can this be?" Yuki asked now very confused

" _Boy you are stupid I am part that has been sleeping inside you for so long I am the vampire part of your more then human life."_

" I see so the headache I got the fact that I don't remember anything you mean to tell me that, that was you and that you are me so you mean that it was you no I mean me no I mean you that slept with Kaname-sama and not me or not the me now…huh?" Yuki asked even more confused she put her hand to her head another headache was making its way to her.

"_Exactly took you long enough but forgetting that I am also the part that control most of your or should I say our powers now I want you to listen to me for something has gone completely wrong with this awakening it seems that our soul has split into two which is what is allowing me to talk now before you and I were one we wanted the same things and I want to get back to the way things were." The voice said._

" Ok then well that would explain some things well I want us to be one again as well but how do we or how do I, I should say go about doing something like that?" asked Yuki

" _That I do not know about I was hoping that we could find the answers together however just know that if you call upon the powers you possess my personality will take over and I will do what I want."_

" A-alright I guess that's fair." Said Yuki.

" _Good then I shall be quiet for a little while you can resume your crying and worrying just know that I am still here and I can hear everything that you think and say."_

" Yeah alright I get it but please a little warning would be nice before you actually come out I need to be ummm mentally prepared ok?" Yuki asked the voice

" _I suppose I can if and only if I can ok now enough I wish to be silent now." _

"Ok then well umm goodnight then." Yuki said. She waited for a few minuets to see if her other half was going to say anything before she started thinking once again or more of thinking out loud.

"So my soul split huh well then I wonder who can help me with this situation." Yuki was unaware that there was someone that was watching her with shining red eyes.

"Hehehe my, my Yuki you look so different and yet you are still the same aren't you don't worry my sweet soon you will be back where you belong soon my dear soon." The figure whispered before disappearing a phantom in the night.

"Hmmm huh that's weird I could have sworn someone was standing over there oh well I should probably head back I didn't tell headmaster where I was going or anyone for that matter." Yuki said before plugging back into her ipod and took off running once again.

* * *

At the Academy

"Where is she where is my daughter?" wailed headmaster Cross as he ran through the halls of the school. Students where flying into the walls trying to get out of the way of the fanatic man. Running towards the night class dorms he was met half way by both Kaname and Zero both seemed to be angry and both seemed worried. Kaname spotted the headmaster first and stopped causing Zero to stop or else he would have fallen into the vampire man in front of him.

" Headmaster what is wrong?" asked Kaname

"Oh Kaname-kun its sooooooooooo horrible Yuki is missing!!" the Headmasters wails became louder with that statement. Zero looked shocked and Kaname looked guilty.

" I don't know where she went and no one has seen her h-h-h-have you two by any chance seen her?" asked headmaster cross hopeful. Kaname not being able to tell the Headmaster what he actually knew opted to lie instead even as a wave of guilt hit him hard.

"No headmaster I haven't seen her since the night before last."

"Yeah and like she would even let me see her." Zero said noticing that the person on front of him had not looked at the headmaster when he answered making Zero suspicious.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh where are you my beautiful daughter why have you run away from daddy??" headmaster cross cried making a huge scene. Then the gates opened and there was Yuki running up to them.

"YUKI MY DEAR YOUR BACK COME GIVE DADDY A HUG!!" yelled Headmaster cross dramatically with happy tears streaming down his face. But Yuki ran straight past him not bothering to look at anyone or to explain herself. Zero took that as his signal to leave and followed the girl while everyone else was to busy with the headmaster.

* * *

Back in the Sun dorm

Yuki stood panting behind her door clutching her heart she let herself fall to the ground tears once again streaming down her face.

"_Oh you are so stupid yuki."_ She thought angrily to her self.

" Why am I still crying I swore I wasn't going to cry when I saw him again so why am I now I am so confused and my heart and head hurt." Yuki said out loud to herself. Bringing her knees to her head she sat there and cried never noticing the figure that had entered her room.

Zero stood there looking at the girl that he loved but lost and that he was hoping would love him again and watching her cry was hurting him. He wasn't really sure why he had really fallowed her or what it was that made him still care but he was there. After a few minuets he couldn't stand it.

Yuki let out a gasp as a strong arm grabbed her and pulled to her feet and into a strong hug. Looking up as best she could she saw immediately who it was and started to struggle in his grasp.

"Zero let me go."

"No" came his reply

"Please I am in no mood to deal with you let go." She said still struggling.

"No" was all he said

"P-p-p-please z-z-zero I-I-I can't I-I-I need to be alone." Stuttered yuki. Suddenly the arms that held her let go and with that the warmth they held watching as she looked at Zero whose face looked pained turn and start walking away she didn't know why but her body started moving until she grabbed him and clung her face in his back. Shocked Zero stood still.

" No wait don't go Zero please don't leave" came her soft voice her body shaking. Zero abruptly turned around facing her grabbing her face in his hands smashed their lips together Yuki could only gasp………………

* * *

Ok yes I am done with this chapter I am sooo sorry if this is shorter than normal but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't worry I am not done with it yet!!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

HOLY CRAP!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY MY READERS I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH A NEW STORY AND SCHOOL!!!!!! BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! BY THE WAY I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT IF YOU ALL COULD READ MY OTHER STORIES ESPECIALLY MY NEW NARUTO ONE! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT I DO OWN MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS THOUGH

Recap: "No wait don't go Zero please don't leave" came her soft voice her body shaking. Zero abruptly turned around facing her grabbing her face in his hands smashed their lips together Yuki could only gasp………………

* * *

Chapter 12

Gasping Zero took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Yuki wasn't thinking she didn't want to she wanted things right again where she and Kaname where friends and she and Zero were to together but she knew that wasn't possible no not after what happened and what she now was. Coming somewhat to her senses she pushed Zero from her and backed away into a wall and slide down hugging her knees to herself.

"I'm sorry Zero I-I can't do this not right now I don't want you to leave but I don't want this right now I'm sorry." She said looking down. Zero just looked at her, walking towards her he knelt before her and tilted her head so that she was looking at him.

"Its fine Yuki I won't push you but you must understand that being this close to you is driving me insane!" Yuki looked into his eyes there she saw the passion that made her want to leap into his arms and let him touch her, make love to her like they had so many times before.

"I know." Was all she said the tears started to fall down her face once more as she felt her heart start to break once again.

"Tell me why it is that you cry right now what have I done this time?" Zero asked

"Its not you it's me I just… I don't know what to do anymore I'm becoming someone that is different and I'm afraid that I won't be me anymore and it scares me." She said. Feeling arms wrap around her she is drawn into his strong arms and soon she can't hold anything in anymore she breaks completely. Zero just holds her stroking her hair in comfort he smirks to himself.

"_Looks like your losing her Kuran she will never leave me"_ he thought. They stayed like that for what felt like hours to them both neither of them cared though. After about another hour Zero felt when Yuki's weight was full on him and her breathing evened out signaling that she was asleep. Picking her up he placed her gently into her bed and covered her. Stroking her face he leaned down and kissed her and then whispered to her.

"_You are mine I am going to have you and no one else I know that this is what you want so don't fight it just come to me."_ Turning he left. The eyes that had been watching them where of anger as the person slipped into the room. Walking to the sleeping girl the person bent down and picked her up cradling her to him gently before turning around and disappearing through the window and into the night.

*groan* "Damn it my head hurts!" Yuki breathed out as she awoke from her sleep.

"_Wait a minute this isn't my room, and this sure as hell is not my house_!" she thought as her eyes cleared giving way to the sight before her. The room she was in was expensively furnished, white walls with pictures of people she didn't know. A grand and big fireplace was in front of her the fire burning as if it had just been started, Lush blue carpet covered the floor, and the bed she was in was a California king with black drapes around it and white sheets and pillows.

_"Oh man what the hell where am I? What did I do last night… oh wait I remember I was with Zero... Ahh Zero_." Yuki blushed when she thought of how gently he had held her the night before. Slowly she started to remember the other things to and put her head in her hands and started to cry once again.

"Milady what's wrong?" A voice said from the doorway and Yuki looked up startled to see a girl a year or two older then she was with mid length brown hair and kind brown eyes. She was dressed in a black skirt that came to her knees and a white shirt. In her hands was a tray with food. Yuki blushed crimson as her stomach growled. The girl laughed softly and moved towards her.

"Milady why where you crying?" The girl asked her placing the tray down on the table in the room and then walking to the bed.

"No, no reason I just felt sad." Yuki said though she could tell by the girl expression that she didn't believe her. She always was a horrible liar.

"Alright then milady." The girls said. Yuki looked her over and then asked the question that had been bugging her since the girl walked in.

"Where am I ummm?"

"Hmm oh you are at the Takashi manor your brother brought you here last night and I am Aika."

"Oh ok… Wait BROTHER?" Yuki yelled in disbelief.

"Yes milady your brother he is the master of the household umm I am sorry I assumed you remembered." Aika said

"I well umm can I trust you with a secret Aika?" Yuki asked looking at the girl. Yuki really didn't need to ask because she did feel like the girl was trust worthy however if this so called person was her "brother" then he might command the household differently and thus make it impossible to have the servants keep promises of secrets. Aika looked surprised but inside she beamed with pride at being asked such a question and the fact that her mistress thought she could trust her on contact made her happy.

"Yes of course milady you can trust me!" Aika said a little too happily.

"Ok well you see umm when I awoke my soul split into two meaning the vampire sides looks show through but I become a different person when that side takes over where as my more human side which you are talking to now is mostly dominant umm if that made any sense." Yuki said. Aika just looked her.

"WHAT?" Aika yelled.

"Yeah it confuses the hell out of me." Yuki said.

"I see well that could explain why you don't remember your brother." Aika said,

"Yeah I think that defiantly has a big part to do with it." Yuki said looking at the girl before her. When she felt her mistress's eyes on her Aika looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Well don't worry I won't say anything to the master or anyone else." Aika said and smiled even more when Yuki gave a sigh of relief. Before any more words could be said the door opened and in a boy with shaggy brown hair he is wearing black pants with rips in the knees and a tight black shirt that hugged his form she instantly recognized him as Aubrey the boy that that had helped her the time that she had gone to town. Aika stood and bowed deeply and the boy nodded in her direction.

"Yuki are you all right I was worried and I thought someone was to come get me when she awoke or are my orders to be ignored?" Aubrey asked going from Yuki to directly glaring at Aika.

"Forgive me master I had got caught up talking to the mistress about the place she was in so it was a bit difficult to get away in enough time for me to tell you." Aika said and bowed deeply in an apology.

"No don't get mad at her it was my fault I did ask her where I was and who owned the place." Yuki said.

"I see well then Aika you are dismissed I wish to speak to my sister alone now." Aubrey said. Aika bowed once more before hurrying out the room closing the door softly as she went. Turning to Yuki he smiled softly before sitting on her bed next to her.

"Yuki you must be very confused right now but I want you to know that you can come home right now or you can go back to Headmaster Cross though I would suggest you stay here where you belong." Aubrey said and she just stared at him.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Aubrey but I don't remember you though it is true something is telling me that you are indeed of my kin I still don't know you per say." Yuki said and watched as Aubrey expression changed to that of confusion.

"What how can this be your back to your original form how can you not remember me were siblings." Aubrey said disbelief clearly written on his face.

"Sorry but it's true I don't know who you are but um thank you for bringing me back here well at least I think that it was you but I really want to go home now you know back to Headmaster Cross." Yuki said while getting up from the bed she was in her night gown training on the floor as she walked towards the door.

"Wait you really want to go back?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes" Yuki replied.

"Even if you're dressed like that?" Aubrey asked and laughed when Yuki blushed and looked down to hide her embarrassment.

"Well umm no is there a change of clothes for me somewhere?" Yuki asked. Aubrey got up and walked past her to the door opening it he summoned Aika back into the room.

"Aika get Yuki a change of clothes and then come to me when she is ready to go."

"Yes master." And with that he left and Aika went to find her mistress something suitable to wear. Coming back into the room she went over to her mistress.

"Here milady wear this." Aika handed Yuki a white shirt that fell off the shoulders a bit and was long sleeved and a pair of black jeans that had a chain that hung from the right hip.

"Thank you Aika." Yuki said and took the clothes that also included a bra and panties of course. Aika bowed and left the room leaving Yuki to dress herself. Walking down the hall Aika stopped in front a door and knocked.

"Come in." Came the voice from the other side. Aika walked in and shut the door.

"I figured you would come to get me before she was ready Aika." Aubrey said getting up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Yes I thought you would like it better if I had." Aika said she could feel him getting closer and her breath hitched.

"Smart girl." Aubrey said his eyes turning red. Aika looked up and blushed before moving her hair out of the way and exposing her neck to him.

"Heh what's wrong no pleasure this time Aika?" Aubrey laughed but closed the space between them. He noticed that she was shaking slightly grabbing her face in his hands he kissed her roughly. Aika had no real time to react and instead gasped which he took full advantage of and thrust his tongue into her mouth marking the cavern as his own. He felt her relax against him and he smirked he broke the kiss trailing small kisses down her jaw until he reached her neck. His fangs extended and without so much as a warning pierced her skin and began his blood drinking. Aika tensed but soon feeling his mind pull on hers relaxed and just let it happen. However before he could full on enjoy his meal her heard a gasp before a he saw a flash running form the room. Reluctantly he released his prey and placed her gently onto the couch before taking off after Yuki.

"Yuki wait please!" Aubrey called after his sister but Yuki just kept running down the hallway that was huge! _'Damn how in the hell can that girl run so fast' _He thought to himself trying hard to catch up.

'_I want to go home back to headmaster Cross he must be so worried please somehow get me home please!' _She thought hearing a small laughing within her mind she knew that the other half of her would help. Without warning she felt the power slide over her as a darkness wrapped around her and she disappeared.

"Damn oh well time to put my new plan into action." Aubrey said to himself before walking back to his meal.

* * *

With Yuki

Panting heavily from the strange experience Yuki leaned against a wall in the schools courtyard. Feeling the wave of dizziness and nausea she gripped her stomach as she retched on the floor nothing in her stomach making her throat hurt and tears flew down her cheeks. '**You really are weak aren't you.' **

"Shut up damn it I just… she was so nice I don't get it!" Yuki said knowing who she was talking to.

"**He is a vampire and a vampire feeds on the life's blood of humans it is what we do." **Her other self seemed annoyed with her not that she cared.

"It's still wrong I don't want to do that to kill someone else just because I am hungry it's too cruel!" Yuki said and in her mind she saw herself shake her head.

"**You have a lot to learn then because if you can't kill then you can't live vampires are creatures of the night there sole purpose when it comes to meals is to kill not to take a bit and then leave the prey there."**

"I don't care it's still wrong damn it and I refuse to do it!" Yuki yelled out.

"**Hehe and you honestly think that you will be able to withstand the hunger?"** The voice said

"Yes." Was all Yuki said.

"**Then you are even more foolish then I thought but then again you are forgetting that at times I will take over this is my body originally and I will do what I want whether it is to screw that stud or anyone else or it is kill I will do it and you can't stop me."** The voice said.

"No you won't I won't let you I am not a whore!" Yuki said

"**Hn whatever you say though you'll learn that soon enough even you can't stop the inevitable now I shall leave this conversation where it is I don't wish to speak with you anymore." **

"Your wrong and I will prove it I swear!" Yuki said even though she felt the nagging at the back of her head that told her, her other self was right she wouldn't fight like she said. Finding her resolve she stood up on shaky legs and walked slowly to the Headmasters office.

* * *

With Headmaster Cross and Kaname

"Where could she be it's already been two days!" Headmaster Cross said nervously pacing back and forth in his office.

"She was taken by someone I felt there essence sort to speak that they left behind and as I told you yesterday Headmaster she is fine." Kaname said across the way sitting on the couch facing the worry some parent in front of him.

"I know your right but still she's my daughter damn it how can you expect me to just sit here and do nothing when I don't even know where she is." Headmaster Cross said stopping his pacing and staring at Kaname.

"You can trust me when I tell you that she will not be harmed." Kaname said.

"You better be right Kaname or I swear I will pick that sword back up and I will kill you I don't care if you're a pureblood or what the consequences are I will do it." Headmaster Cross said his voice dripping with his dangerous intent. Kaname eyes lit up red a bit at the threat and he growled fangs bared.

"Do not threaten me Karen Cross I am telling you now she is fine and that she will not be harmed." Kaname said his voice dripping with venom. They seemed to have nothing but a staring contest neither willing to back down or tell the other that they may be right or that they could hurt the other if he was wrong. After about five minutes of the accursed staring Headmaster Cross sighed and looked away seeming to become older than his 35 years of age.

"I know your right Kaname but she is my child." Slumping down in the chair he put his head down on his desk. Kaname's eyes seemed to soften and the redness in his eyes died down he sighed as well and stood up.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my kind has provided but you really need to remember that you are not her real father or part of her real family despite of how you feel." Kaname said and walked out the door.

"No I beg to differ Kaname it is you who doesn't understand anything." Headmaster Cross said after the boy had left.

* * *

Normal

"Father." Yuki said from the doorway. Headmaster Cross shot up running to his daughter as she fell to her knees on the floor.

"Yuki thank kami you are all right!" Headmaster Cross said grabbing Yuki up into his arms.

"Father I am home sorry to have worried you like that." Yuki said and hugged the man in front of her.

"It's alright, it's alright." He repeated rocking her as he felt her shoulders shake with the silent tears she released.

"I was scared and confused when I woke up." Yuki said.

"Where were you?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"At first I was with Zero and then I blacked out and no he didn't do anything to me but when I woke up I was in a mansion of some sort and there was a girl named Aika and a boy named Aubrey he said that he was my brother and then I saw him drinking from her and it scared me." Yuki said.

"Why did it scare you did he hurt you!" Headmaster Cross asked in alarm.

"No it scared me because I wanted the blood that was draining from her I wanted to be the one at her neck and I have never felt a pull like that before and it scares me!" Yuki sobbed harder. Headmaster Cross stayed silent there was nothing he could tell her to make her feel better there was nothing he could do except hold her. With a silent revelation he realized that his strong daughter had been crying quite a bit lately and it had all began with Zero Kiryu.

'_curse that boy if he hadn't shown up all would have been well and Yuki wouldn't be going through a mental breakdown of sorts I think it's time to find out what that boy is really after and who he originally worked for and why they wanted her dead.'_ Headmaster Cross thought.

The two never realized the two sets of eyes that watched them. One with sadness and the other with dominating intent. Both looked up a thought going through each of their minds speaking the unspoken challenge between them. As one disappeared the other thought _'Let the games begin and when I win little Yuki then you will be mine completely!'_

* * *

Next Day

Yuki woke up and got dressed in her uniform however when she opened the shades she found that the sunlight burned her eyes shocked she quickly pulled the shades closed.

'_I don't understand why the sun hurts my eyes it didn't before.' _She thought to herself. She straightened up when Yori came out of the bathroom.

"Yuki are you ok?"

"Of course I am fine Yori why wouldn't I be lets go before were late for class shall we!" Yuki said putting her fake smile on her face and grabbing a pair of sunglasses from the table beside her purse.

"Umm ok then let's go." Yori said though she didn't buy her fake happiness act she was putting on. Walking out of the dorms Yuki quickly put on the sunglasses.

"Yuki-sama." A voice said from behind her. Without warning she whipped around and hit Aidou in the face.

"Yuki what are you doing!" Yori yelled breaking Yuki out of her panicked state. She looked at Aidou and ran.

"Yuki!" She ignored the yells of her name and just ran. Running until it hurt her legs she stopped in the secluded part of the woods that the Cross academy students were not allowed to enter she collapsed to her knees and tried to catch her breath.

'_I can't believe I hit him in the face I didn't mean to what is wrong with me!' _she screamed angrily at herself only to hear the chuckle from within her mind which made her even more mad. The angrier she became the more her power seeped through it grew and grew until it lashed out breaking a tree in half and as it hit the ground she gasped in fear.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She asked no one in particular and she was relived and annoyed when her other self didn't answer but she felt its smugness of starting to become right about things. Getting up Yuki sighed and ran her hands through her long raven tresses closing her eyes she let her mind go blank and soon she felt the calming senses that came from the forest. When she opened her eyes she was calm. Deciding it was a good time to head back she made her way through the forest.

Making sure that no one could see her she called upon the powers she could feel and whipped the shadows around her once more before landing a few hallways from her class. However before she could walk to the class a hand shot out and grabbed her. Her power once again started to go crazy until she felt something press something against her neck and then she felt them cut off. Turning to look at the person who had grabbed her she turned to see Kaname.

"Kaname what are you doing here and what did you do to me?" she demanded.

"I came because I felt someone using their powers I wanted to see who it was and all I did was force your power back down." Kaname said. Watching her tense stance relax a little he smiled slightly before pulling her into his arms.

"Kaname what are you doing let me go!" Yuki said with a hiss today just wasn't her weak or her month for that matter.

"Let me hold you please." Kaname's voice seemed strained and she felt that he was shaking as so stopped her struggling and became still.

'_These arms I don't want them to let me go but are those my feelings or are those the feelings of my other self?'_ She thought silently to herself. Taking a deep inhale of her scent Kaname released her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine everyone needs to stop asking me that question it got old the first 5 times." Yuki said in annoyance.

"We are worried you can't expect us not to ask." He pointed out.

"Whatever I need to go I have class." Yuki began walking away before Kaname could say anything else.

'_Hmm no you're not fine at all are you Yuki already your eyes can't take the sun and you can't control your power hmmmm there are many preparations to be done.' _Kaname thought and disappeared himself.

Yuki stepped into her class bowing repeatedly for her tardiness before going to sit down at her desk. Yori looked at her wanting to ask her about earlier but Yuki ignored her.

'_I'm sorry Yori but you wouldn't believe even if I told you.'_

"Ok class for whatever reason we have a new student." The teacher said and the student seemed to perk up. The door opened and in stepped a girl with mid length brown hair and brown eyes. Yuki gasped as her eyes took in the girl in front of her.

"Ok class this is Aika Takashiro now I want you all to make her feel welcome here." The Teacher said. Aika bowed

"I am honored to be here."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA done with the chapter!! HOLY CRAP WHY IS AIKA THERE? Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! R&R!


	13. Authors note important so please read

Authors note again sorry guys if you were expecting a new updated chapter.

Unfortunately due to the fact that I re read what I had written a good majority of this story will be rewritten and re posted. I can't stand seeing what I had started with four or five years ago, and because of that I seem to be under a total writers block so I'm hoping by rewriting this story and adding to the parts that I want to keep I will come back with a better way of continuing it. I'm sorry to those who like the story the way it is but I have to or I will never finish it and it already killed me to erase my Dark secrets story because I lost all ideas to it and I don't want that to happen to this story so please be patient with me and please read and review the new chapters as they come out!

Thank you


End file.
